The Mirror
by The Harvest
Summary: Widow, a young girl who is constantly moved from place to place, finally encounters a world of the unknown through a large mystifing mirror in a room of her new house. she will encounter love, contraversy and things that will challenge everything.
1. Chapter 1

In The Mirror

Note: I got the idea of this from the book " Into The Looking Glass" My story has different characters and such but the inspiration of the story came from that book. My story is nothing like the book though! I'm writing this because I love to travel to worlds beyond imagination in my stories so bare with me if it gets a little weird ^_^ Please leave comments and suggestions for the story. I need to improve!

Chapter One: Oooo, Big Mirror!

Her large golden-green eyes scanned the dark line of the woods. The trees were silent and unmoving as if someone commanded them to do so. The sun stayed low leaving the back yard in a gloomy blanket of shadows. Strangely, the scene hypnotized the teen, sending her mind into a blank fog.

"BANG!" Willow just about jumped out of her skin as the glass sliding doors slammed shut behind her; her dad chuckled. " You like the new house? I thought you would enjoy the backyard. It's my favorite part of this property." he pronounced with pride. Willow failed at the smile that was suppose to convince her dad she was happy about moving away from all she had known her whole life to a place where everything was foreign. His smile fell. " Secret Falls is the perfect place to settle and grow a family," he recited for the umpteenth time what he had read in the towns brochure. " Our family is already complete," she mumbled under her breath than exclaimed out loud that she was going to go pick a bedroom.

One of the good things to being an only child was that any room could belong to you. You could have three for all anybody cared, and since the house was two stories high that was possible. Willow traced her cream slender fingers along the hand-carved oak balustrade as she made her way up the marble steps. For an average sized house it was quit fancy. At the top of the stairs a green rug lead to a hallway on each side which both contained three doors with green translucent doorknobs. It was all so captivating, and this fact she wouldn't admit to her parents.

"Hmmm." Widow walked up to the first door on her right and peeked inside. The hinges creaked as they turned and dust flurries floated around making the room seem foggy. The area was clad with a large canopy bed in the center and an expensive night stand to the left of it; other than that the space was quite ordinary. She closed the door and crossed the hall to the first door on her left which was about the same. This was beginning to bore her. "Eeerck…" the last door on the right slowly creaked open on it's own. Widow stared at momentarily before taking a small step forward. Anything could have caused the door to open like a draft or a mouse or something, but inside Widow knew it was something more than that. The essence of something unknown was drawing her closer. A tug that no one could ever explain in words but was none the less true.

Widow answered the call and crept silently towards the door before glancing in. The room was brightly lit by one large window facing the door, and it was surprisingly clear of dust and cobwebs. Everything was sparkling white and empty like an asylum room except for one large golden mirror leaning up against the left wall. She entered to investigate further. The mirror reflected her image like any other looking glass. Her dark brown wavy hair lay against the back of her neck and elbows, her short stature had not change an inch, and the white skinnys and black and white striped boyfriend tee was her usual style. Nothing on her was out of place but something about the mirror was. It's fame was intricately woven with flowers, faeries, and leaves. The glass had a cool blue hue to it like ice. Widow reached out and touched the surface of it with the tip of her middle finger and gasped when she found it was immensely cool even though the room was warm. That was strange.

Did she dare touch it again? Yes. Again her outstretched hand connected with the glass but this time she spread her whole hand palm flat over the cold, and than the other hand. Her eyes grew wide as the blue began to glow bright and the room darkened. The pull she felt earlier was so strong she couldn't look away from the mystifying scene. It literaly began to pull her in. Her fingers slowly sank into the surface and Widow lost the power and will to stop it. Something was on the other side. Something warm brushed against her fingers after her hands were all the way in.

"Hey, Widow!" her dad called from the top of the stairs breaking the spell. She snapped back into herself, the glass threw her backwards onto the floor and the suns rays pierced the through the blue haze. " Widow, some neighbors are here to welcome us. Come on!" he father beckoned from the door with a bright look of excitement on his face. She looked up at him with a blank expression on her face. What the crap had just happened! Was she daydreaming? Impossible. "Cupcake?" "Oh, I'm coming." she answered, snapping out of her trance. He disappeared down the stairs as new voices floated up through the house. Widow stood and glanced at the peculiar mirror once more before following the trail her of her father.

*I really hoped you like the first chapter! Please review and pronounce your suggestions. Just for a heads up there will be romance for the girls and butt kicking battle scenes for the guys ^_^

*Lydia, you better comment *commanding glare*

*I will update as soon as possible on this story other tnan my other one. I'm actually enjoying this story! *tee-hee*


	2. Ch 2: Away to The Mirror

* Soooo sorry I haven't updated in so long, school has been hectic! I am sick at home today so now I get to update. Sorry again and please review even though I've neglected you ._.

Ch. 2: Away to the Mirror

Trying to hide the annoyance building up inside her, Widow pasted her prize-winning plastic smile on as the Warners talked. " Come on over anytime you like. Oh! And your pretty little darlin' too!" Widow looked up at the elderly woman and nodded silently like a good little young lady. " This is my son, Wilberd. He's won three years in a row at the annual cow widdlin contest that's held up at the school." Beaming proudly she presented Wilberd. His face slapped the smile off her own.

The guy was hideously disturbing. His large colorless fishbowl eyes seemed to bulge out of his peanut shaped, acne infected head. His straggly blonde hair stuck limply to his pink skin because he hadn't washed it in forever. Looking like death itself, Wilberd's skin clung to his bones and widow swore she could see the outline of his organs. Eeeew.

" Uuuh… I gotta pee." Her words came out in a squeak but she didn't care what these people thought of her. Heck, she didn't want them thinking about her at all. The feet she trusted lead her back up the stairs and into the safe heaven of the pure white room. Dropping to her knees, she scurried over to the face of the mirror, looking for some kind of comfort. Yes, she is weird. Slowly, Widow brought her up to rest upon the smooth surface of the mirror expecting it to take her to the home she knew best or to a magical land far better than this place. Despondently nothing happened. A twisted know formed in the pit of her stomach. Would she ever be able to peer beyond the glass? " Are you okay, pumpkin?," Mrs. Ritz, her mother, asked poking her head in through the door and shattering Widow's trance. " This is my room.," Widow stated without a second of hesitation than returned her attention back to the mirror

* extension since I haven't updated. Just for you guys 3

The warm blankets and pillows created a worm thicket of impenetrable warmth around Widow. The sun was just peeking over the horizon of the window when its rays hit and reflected off the mirror that was now hung on the left wall right in front of her bed. Two days had passed, and each one deepened the hole in her heart which was the mystery of the mirror. Maybe she should try again like she did every morning.

Untangling herself from the complex structure of four blankets and ten pillows, she crawled out of bed. A chill tingled from her toes to her teeth when her feet hit the cold wooden floor. " Dumb mirror.," she mumbled before harshly slapping her palms onto the icy surface of the mirror. Time stopped as she awaited the reaction. The only thing that could be heard was the shallow quick ," shu," of her breath. " Oh please!," she wined to he reflection.

" Sure, com in.' her image responded and smiled even though she did no such action. Things began to happen so quickly Widow didn't have time to react to the reflection. The glass grew so cold that it burned the palms of her hands, but she didn't posses the ability to move. The room glowed with the bright blue light from the time before and a sudden sucking force drew her into the bowels of the glass. Void darkness surrounded her. Fear crept up to Widow's soul as she tried to move and breath but found she couldn't.

" Finally!," a deep voice said as something took hold of her wrist and saved her from the black. What she beheld was the site of life and light surrounding her once again. At first glance the place didn't appear any different from the woods of her back yard so she thought it so. Large pines and oaks stood and shielded the warm grass blades from the full intensity of the sun. Small unfamiliar insects fluttered and hopped here and there. " What took you so long?," the voice beside her asked, bringing her attention back to the situation at hand. Widow turned to acknowledge her savior then paused. A boys intense pure black eyes stared back at her, serving as the mood ring for his face, which at the moment was agitated. His jet black straight hair traveled a little ways down his neck. His body looked like the masterpiece of a high esteemed craftsman as each dip and curve of his muscular body screamed perfection. A total dream if not a bit freaky.

" Come on warrior, we have much to discuss." he had never released her wrist , and so with his grip began to drag her along down a windy dirt path. Widow pulled away instinctively and snatched her arm free. " Who the hell are you?," Widow questioned, cautiously taking a small step backwards. The Boy rolled his eyes. " I'm Ashlie, your guardian. Now hurry; there isn't much time."

Turing on his heels, Ashlie resumed his current state of speed walking; a long tail, the color of his creamy porcelain skin, slowly swaying to and fro behind him. Widow hadn't noticed this before and froze in place at the new known fact. What the hack was this place? " What the heck are you?," she yelled after him. Ashlie turned to her, followed her gaze to his tail, than smiled. He had forgotten humans didn't have knowledge of such simple things as this. " I'm a Tarves (Tar - ves). What you humans would call a dragon-human mix." Staring at him wide-eyed, Widow took a few more steps backwards. Ashlie let out a deep breath of frustration before patiently walking back and taking a hold of her arm; she was caught in a vice grip. " We don't have time for this," he growled, then pulled her along.

There was no use in fighting and this so-called "guardian" could take her home. Widow obediently walked along, observing all the new things of this place, then, after getting bored, returned her attention back to Ashlie. He really was quite beautiful after you got over the tail and eyes. The way he walked was that of a man with unspeakable power, his voice was deep and commanding, and the essence of him captivating.

But where was he taking her?

*REVIEW!


	3. Ch 3 The Meeting

* You have to admit that this update was made way sooner than my others *grins* Anyway, I do have to admit that this chapter is a bit of a filler for the information you will have to know to understand the plot and main idea of the story, so hang in there. I do promise chapter four and five are a whole lot better since I've already written it!

* Don't own "The Looking Glass" so any reference to it is not from original design

* Oh, and a bit of a Narnia reference ._.

Ch. 3: The Meeting

By the time both the warrior and the guardian arrived at their destination the warrior was struggling for breath. Her feet were sore from all the hiking and her body was achy and drenched in sweat from the unrelenting sun.

"Hurry, they're waiting for us!," Ashlie prodded for the umpteenth time. " Stop snapping at me!," Widow barked. The long trek had ground on her already frayed nerves. Panting, she dropped to the ground, allowing her body to dwell in some much needed rest. Ashlie just stood and glared down upon her weary figure as he mumbled curses. It was apparent there was no stopping her from doing what she wanted at the moment. He glanced back at the luring, large, open gates where the council men awaited their presence inside; while their "warrior" lounged on the ground like a dog. The irony burned like bile in the back of Ashlie's throat. " Come on.," he commanded in a strained but calmer voice, pulling her up to a standing position by her wrist.

Wiping the sticky sweat from her forehead with the back of her right hand, The warrior followed her guardian obediently through the pearly white gates into a cool gray courtyard. Statues of both man and creature were splayed here and there in the midst of battle. All of them wearing a grief stricken face as they neared their end. " Who are they?," Widow, who had gotten noticeably closer to Ashlie, asked as she slowed down to an observant pace. Noticing the sudden closeness, Ashlie cautiously put more space between them. " They were warriors." "Were?," Widow asked, furrowing her brow. Ashlie let out a warm breath and it's frost ghosted past his lips in the cool air. " They did not succeed, and so we carved their features in stone so their history would never be lost." he answered at last; his voice grave. " But you will not fail."

Widow looked up into his face to find any sign of uncertainty in his words. The warriors etched in stone were great and mighty. No creature with the ability of sight was blind to the great power the figures once possessed. Yet, her guardian said _she _would win, and he believed his words unfailingly. Why did warrior business fall on her small feminine shoulders? If only she had not answered the call of the mirror, than she wouldn't have wound up in such a mess. She couldn't surpass the power of the used to be warriors, well, at least not by herself.

Reaching the entrance of the bulky white and gold castle like structure, Ashlie pushed the heavy doors open with the palm of one hand, and guided Widow inside. Everything in sight was made of sparkling white marble: The fifty foot pillars that lead up to the roofless open sky, the polished floor, the walls adorned with pictures of dead royalty, and even a long granite table at which eight council men were seated. Each one wore a white robe with gold laden trim, their skin pale, and their hair white. Each one had there eyes trained on Widow.

The sixteen eyes sent an icy shiver up her back and a blanket of cold over her prickling skin. As she rubbed at her arms to register heat, her cheeks went red at the realization she was still dressed in her pajamas. The red and pink heart top left her mid-drift exposed and the shorts did little to cover up her long slender legs. " Crap!," she thought as her hands dropped limply by her sides and her head drooped in embarrassment.

" Please sit.," one's authoritative voice commanded from one of the chairs. Ashlie whispered in her ear," We're suppose to sit on the ground." Widow nodded and sat a little farther than usual now that she was aware of her half dressed state. No wonder her skin burned the way it did; she had no cover! She sighed, but let it go as one of the cloaked ones began to speak again.

"Widow, you are the new warrior. Are you not?" Widow glanced at Ashlie who gave one slight nod. "Uuuh… I guess." Mumbles reverberated around the table at her answer and her cheeks grew crimson. When all was calm once more the man continued his discourse. " There is an important mission ahead. For decades a darkness known as Creon has come closer to destroying us, the only light left in all of Gimp. You must go to the land known as Remneth, the mother city of the dark, and locate the banker called Wherewithal. Bribe him to give you the map of Sile, a treacherous mountain route full of creatures and entities alike. At the top you will find Creon. Destroy him." Widow's eyes got as big as saucers. Oh, so that's _all_ she had to do for this place. Just commit suicide and her job here would be done.

Than the council man turned to Ashlie who bowed his head in response. " You, my loyal and faithful servant, will be the guardian over our warrior. I know you have been bred in the law. You know that if you fail in your duties to protect Widow you must give your own life as punishment." Ashlie lifted his head to look the man in the eyes. " As you say, sir." Widow turned her head sharply. What did she just hear him say? Ashlie couldn't give his life for her, someone who he barely knew and wouldn't come back to life in the process. He couldn't be promising his life away so easily. " You are dismissed.," with a simple wave of his hand, The man interrupted her thoughts and sent them back the way they had come.

Once outside Widow grabbed Ashlie's shoulders turned him around. " You can't be serious! I mean, you can't just throw your life away for someone you don't know. Tell me you weren't serious!" Ashlie looked back at her; a blank expression on his face. His silence made her feel uneasy till, finally, he spoke. " I would never lie or go back on my duty. Never." he swore under barely above a whisper; his body stiff and rigid from the fury that had accumulated deep within. Widow shrank into herself. Se hadn't expected such a strong negative reaction. He let out his breath. " I'll never leave you vulnerable. Let's get you home." the warrior and the guardian started on there way back.

*Review PWEEZ!


	4. Ch 4: Unsuspected Visitor

* My friend pointed out to me today that my story wasn't a fanfic and after further arguing I discovered he was right. So…yea. If this bothers you I'm sorry but if you're reading this you most likely didn't care anyway.

Oh, and I'm super pumped because a story has never gone this long for me. I actually believe I could write a chapter book now ^_^ I hope you believe it too, and you can prove it by LEAVING A REVIEW!

Ch. 4: Unsuspected visitor

Hair standing up in a static provoked wild mess, Widow rolled out of bed and on to the icy planks of the wooden floor. She snapped out of her unconscious trance from the sudden temperature change and jumped up in shock. A floor heater would be nice. " Widow! Widow, are you awake?," her mom's voice floated up to the top of the stairs and down the hallway. Widow looked out the window confused as the intensity of the sun told her it was well past morning. The pink digital clock on her dresser flashed 2:34. Crap! Why had she been asleep so long?

Than it all rushed back to her like a stretched bungee cord. Ashlie, the council , the court yard….and Ashlie saying he would give his life for her.

"Widow! Someone is here to see you!," Mrs. Ritz again, interrupting her daughter's flashback. Who the heck would be there to see _her_ the day after they moved in! Snatching up the brush that lay beside her clock, she sent the bristles through her tangled strands of hair a few times before replacing her pajamas with gray skinny jeans and a baby blue form fitting camisole. No, she wasn't trying to look sexy; it just happened.

Exiting her room and slamming the door behind her, she slid down the stair rails, landed in the kitchen, and ran to the front door where her mother was waiting patiently.

" You have a guest!," Mrs. Ritz chirped gleefully and motioned her hand towards the screen door. Wilberd's acne ridden face greeted her from the opposite side, smiling from ear to ear. Repulsed, Widow stumbled backwards and braced herself against the wall. Her mom couldn't be serious. Why the heck was a boy like this greeting her at her house like some idiot courting? " Hey Widow, I brought you some cookies and flowers!" "Heh.," was ll she could muster as a response. Her mom giggled and unlatched the little iron hook that held the screen closed so the neighbor could enter. Wilberd took a deep breath and started to come in only to trip over the door post. Chocolate chip cookies flew through the air in every direction imaginable and flowers dropped sending their petals in disarray. The poor guy's eyes widened in embarrassment while Willow rolled her eyes and bent to retrieve the cookies.

" I…I…I'm so…sorry.," he squeaked as his trembling hands reached for the daisies. The boy looked on the verge of crying. The daises repeatedly from his frail unstable arms, and he kept bending to scoop them up; he was crossing the line of sanity and hysteria so Widow decided to help him out. Taking them from him, she sat them on the coffee table before turning her attention back to Wilberd. " Ummm… today may not be the best day for you to have come over. You look like you need to rest and recuperate." He looked at her face desperately, and a tear fell from his right eyes and trickled down his cheek as it swerved in between and around pimples like a car through traffic. " you're right.," he admitted, dropping his head in defeat. " I should go." With that, he returned from whence he had come, looking back every five seconds.

Releasing a sigh of relief she closed the door only to be corned by a condemning mother. " That poor boy. Why didn't you invite him to stay." Her face was screwed up in a nasty scowl and her nostrils flared like that of a bucking bull. Widow rolled her eyes once more and proceeded towards the kitchen to fetch a vase for the limp flowers; Mrs. Ritz followed close behind awaiting her answer. " Clearly he was about to have nervous breakdown, so I sent him home out of the kindness of my heart." Her mom just glared at her as she slowly shook her head. " Well… I'm going to finish unpacking my stuff.," Widow lied as she headed towards the staircase. " Don't forget you start school next week.," Mrs. Ritz grumbled before returning to the box by the sink full of dishes she had yet to unload.

Gah! She had forgotten all about "getting a good education". Just another thing to put in the back of her mind because now all she could think about was the mirror…and maybe Ashlie.


End file.
